Mamma Mia: Here We Go Again
by Oboe-Wan-Kenobi
Summary: Anka wanted to know who her father was. So when she came across Ochako's journal from the year she was born and found three names. Katsuki Bakugou Tenya Iida Eijirou Kirishima Could one of them be her father?
1. Chapter 1

Anka's hands were shaking as she made her way down to the docks. Her nerves were making her go crazy. That was understandable because what she was about to do was the craziest thing a person could do.

Thankfully, the night air felt good on her skin. It helped her calm down some. What she was about to do might just ruin her mother. Not ruin. Kill. She was about to make her mother have a heart attack.

But, she needed to know.

She adjusted her backpack and picked up her pace. The three letters in her backpack felt like they were on fire. That if she didn't hurry and get rid of them, they would burn a hole through it. She knew she should just turn back. Go back to her room and burn the letters. Forget about the three men that could possibly be her father.

How could she though?

Her whole life she had wondered who he was. Why, if he loved her mother so much, did he not return at least once to see her. She knew she would never fully be happy until she knew.

The small boat rocked on the night waves as she made it to the pier. Anka carefully climbed into it. Starting the engine, she glanced back up at her home.

It was a small island hotel that her mother has inherited from Anka's grandmother. It was run down and barely anyone came. But to Anka, it was the most beautiful place. Every morning she got to see the sunrise on the ocean and explore the small woods surrounding it. It was where she was raised. Where she learned everything she knows. Made her amazing friends. But most of all, where she met her soon to be husband.

Soon, the small island will be busy with people coming to the wedding and hopefully one of those people will be her father.

She untied her boat and began her way to the mainland.

Once she was comfortable, she took off her backpack and pulled out the three letters. Each one addressed to the names she found in her mother's old journal.

"I have a dream, a song to sing," she whispered to the letters.

One of these men was her father. She knew it deep down. Once she saw him, she would know.

Yes, she looked just like her mother. Round cheeks, curly brown hair, with big brown eyes. But she had to have inherited something from him. She looked at herself almost every day. So, when she saw her father she would know.

Right?

She placed her letters in her lap and looked at the stars.

What she was doing was a betrayal of her mother's trust. She could be putting her mother in a horrible situation. But from what the journal said, her mother loved these three men and they loved her. Hell, one was wanting to break off his engagement for her.

Maybe, she was actually doing a good thing for her mother.

Their life had not been the best at times. With their small hotel barely making ends meet, there were times where she would find her mother crying. All Anka could think was maybe if her dad were here he could help them and make her mother happy.

"To help me cope with anything," she whispered.

The ride to the mainland was quiet. Anka was thankful that the sky was clear tonight. The stars looked absolutely beautiful.

She remembers many summer nights of her and her mother laying on the sand and just staring at them. She would tell Anka wild tales about some of the constellations. How men conquered beasts and lovers were etched together. Those were some of her favorite memories.

Even though there were rough times, her mother always made sure to have a smile on her face and make Anka know that she was loved. Anka did not really have bad memories of her childhood.

She ran her hand over the letters.

Her mother had done everything for her. With the help of her friends, Anka's life was truly amazing.

Could she ruin it by asking these three men to her wedding?

Anka shook her head. It was too late. She was already on the boat and the mainland was right there. Taking a deep breath she quietly pulled her boat up to the pier.

There was no turning back.

She threw the letters in her backpack and flung it over her shoulders. By this time tomorrow, the letters will have reached their destinations. By this time next week, Anka will know who her father is.

The town was quiet as she made her way to the post office. But if she listened closely, she could hear music and laughter coming from the homes. Families settling in for the night. Maybe fathers were telling their children bedtime stories.

"If you see the wonder of a fairy tale," she whispered.

Anka rounded the corner and saw the yellow box hanging outside the post office building. This was it. There was no going back.

"You can take the future even if you fail," she said standing up straight. It was something her mother had told her since she could remember. She had raised Anka to be a strong woman who knew her worth. Who knew who she was and what she wanted. To take charge of your own destiny.

So that is why she was doing this. She wanted to know.

No.

She needed to know.

Anka set down her backpack and unzipped it. Slowly she pulled out the letters. She held them to her chest, praying that they got to these men and that they would come.

Then she looked down at them.

"Bakugou Katsuki," she whispered throwing it in the box.

"Iida Tenya," she continued.

"And Kirishima Eijirou," she finished throwing the last letter into the small box.

With another deep breath, she picked up her backpack and ran back to the boat. The deed had been done. Now, Anka had to sit back and wait.

Hopefully, she would get back before her mother noticed her disappearance.

Hopefully, she could hide the fact of what she did from her mom before the wedding.

And hopefully, this time next week she would know who her father is and her mother wouldn't kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

If you had told Bakugou that his life would have consisted of boring business meetings and working in a miserable place twenty-odd years ago he would have laughed in your face.

The young blonde wouldn't have given up his life of adventure for a boring office job. He wanted to travel the world. See all that it had to offer. There was so much to do before he got married and started his life. He was so happy when he was given the chance the year before he was supposed to marry the girl he has dated all through college.

It was too good to be true.

And it truly was.

Bakugou had been traveling for months when he got to a small city in Greece. When he got there he expected to only stay a day or two then move on to the next big place. What he didn't expect was meet this spunky, brown-eyed beauty. She was almost like a dream from the moment his eyes landed on her. He knew she was the one he wanted after only an hour of talking with her.

She had convinced him to go to a small island and rent out a small cottage there. Ochako said a friend of hers had shown her it and it was the most beautiful thing you could ever see. But she was completely wrong in his eyes. She was the most beautiful thing. Nothing could compare to her.

Without question, he followed her to the island. He could not count how many nights he spent with her. Just the two of them on that small island.

It felt like a dream, waking up and being greeted by those deep brown eyes. To hold and kiss her. It was a dream to just be in her presence.

They talked about their hopes, their dreams. Each conversation he fell more and more in love with her.

Bakugou never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay on the island with her and build the small hotel they had talked about out of the old abandoned buildings located there.

But, like all dreams, it came to an end. A very horrible end.

He hadn't realized how long he had been gone until one morning a boat came to the island. On it were a few of his friends. They begged him to come back. They along with his fiance was so worried about him. His secret he had been keeping from Ochako finally was revealed.

He can remember the broken look in her eyes when he turned to see that she had been listening to his conversation. By the time he had made it to their small cottage, she had thrown all of his stuff out. The message was clear.

He had to leave.

So, he grabbed it all and went back to the pier. But, he glanced back just once to see her looking at him with those broken brown eyes. The message was clear. She never wanted to see her again.

Those eyes had haunted his dreams for the last twenty-two years.

Now though, they seemed to haunt him every waking hour since he got this letter.

Bakugou sat in his office with the door closed. He had been like this all morning. The letter sat on his desk. It was almost like it was a bomb. If he touched it, the damned thing would explode. He bit his nails as he tried to figure out, after all these years why Ochako would send him a letter.

He glanced up at the mirror on the wall. There were already small gray hairs coming through his bright blonde, but this letter might make it completely gray.

After all these years, Ochako was and still the love of his life.

But he thought he had burned that bridge. That he could never cross it. Never see her again.

He took a deep breath and stood up. He untied his red tie as he walked over to the window and looked down at the busy streets.

What would his life be like if his secret had never been revealed?

Would he have been a big shot marketing agent that made six figures a year?

Would he be going to different countries and seeing the world as he wanted?

With a deep sigh, he looked at his reflection. Red tired eyes stared back.

Bakugou knew what his life would have been like if he stayed. He and Ochako would have built that small hotel. Lived a wonderful life. He would have been truly happy. Unlike now. All he did was wake up, go to work, and go home. There was no life in his life. There was no spark. It had all vanished with her.

But maybe that letter might reignite that spark.

He grunted and hit the glass with his fist.

"Fuck it," he whispered.

He wanted to know what she wanted. Maybe he was getting his second chance with her. To be with the true love of his life.

Bakugou quickly walked to the desk and grabbed the letter. With force, he ripped it open. His heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled the small piece of paper out of the envelope.

Dear Kats,

He chuckled at the nickname. No one had called him that since he returned from being with her. Anyone who did got yelled at. She was the only one who could call him that.

It has been quite a while since we have spoken. You are probably wondering why I would be writing to you after all these years. Well, my Kats, I missed you. I still miss you. I miss waking up next to your warm body. I miss the discussions we had. I miss the late nights. Our little adventures on our island.

I don't know if you want to see me again. You probably have long forgotten about me.

Another chuckled escaped him. He could never forget that spunky woman who took what she wanted. Who loved adventure. His Ochako, who he would never forget and never stop loving.

But I would love it if you would come to the island on the fifteenth of next week. Maybe even a few days before then. You probably won't, but if you do I promise you won't be disappointed.

~Ocha

Bakugou looked at the calendar on his desk. The fifteenth was about seven days from now. If he left right now, he would get to Greece tomorrow. Then grab a cab to the small town the next day. And on day three he would be on that small island. He would be back with his Ocha.

He threw the letter on the desk, grabbing his keys and wallet.

Bakugou was going and no one was going to stop him.

As he walked out the door he looked back at his secretary. "Cancel all my meetings for the next two weeks," he shouted. "Why?" she asked. There was a big smile on his face as he got into the elevator. "I'm going to see someone very special to me and I don't want anyone fucking bothering me. You got it!" he shouted. She shook her head, already pulling up her email.

The doors on the elevator began to close and for the first time in twenty-two years, Katsuki Bakugou felt truly alive.


	3. Chapter 3

There are people who have their whole life planned out. They have where they are going to go to college, when they are going to marry, exactly how many children they are going to have planned from the moment they were little. Some even have their days planned by the second.

Tenya Iida was that person.

Where did he plan to go to college? Well, he went to the most pristine business college in Europe and was the top of his class.

When was he going to get married? Once he was at the top of his career and could support not only himself but another person.

How many kids? None. Iida did not like children and the feeling was mutual with them. He found them annoying and children found him mean.

From the time he woke up from the time he went to bed he knew exactly what he was doing that day.

That had been his life for as long as he could remember. It helped him stay sane while the world around him was chaotic. If he could be organized then the world couldn't drive him crazy. He wouldn't spiral into its chaos. His planning did drive women away. Many made fun of him whenever they went on dates or talked. They didn't understand, which was fine for him. Iida enjoyed his scheduled life and the peace it brought him.

In all his forty-five years of life, he had only gone off schedule once. Even though it gave him the worst anxiety, it was probably the most magical time of his life.

His red eyes scanned the envelope that was in his hands as those memories of a summer-long ago came back.

Iida had originally planned to go straight into the workforce once he was done with college. He already had a nice job at a bank lined up. He would get paid a good amount, along with benefits. If he stayed there he would rise quickly and become the manager of the bank. His family though had other plans.

Iida, you have worked your butt off. You need a small break before you start working. So, I asked your boss to give you a few weeks off so you can go to tour Greece! his mother had told him. At the time, he was beyond mad at his mother. How dare she not ask him before doing this. This was not in his plan and could throw everything off.

Looking back now, he is beyond glad he took the trip. If he didn't, Iida wouldn't have learned that you can live life on the wild side.

He couldn't say no to his mother when she gave him that big smile. So, Iida took the ticket and got on the plane to this location he knew nothing about. His mind went a mile a minute as he sat there.

What if he got lost?

What if he got robbed and couldn't return home?

There were just so many things that could go wrong and his life could be over forever. Everything he had planned for would be gone in a blink of an eye.

Little did he know things would actually go right and he would meet the most amazing woman his eyes had ever seen.

"Ochako," he whispered as he rubbed his thumb over her name.

He had been touring the coast of Greece when he met her. He was talking to a boatman to see when he could go to the Island of Aphrodite and see it. The man didn't know a lot of English so they just kept going back and forth.

That is when Ochako had interrupted them. She radiated this energy that he couldn't put his finger on it. All he could think is how beautiful she was as she spoke in perfect greek to the man. This was the type of woman he wanted to marry.

He was too busy trying to figure out how to introduce himself that he missed her trying to talk to him. It took her waving the tickets in his face for him to realize that this beautiful woman was actually talking to him.

She had bought them both tickets to the small island. As they walked to the pier he tried to repay her back but she refused. Said something about living there and was heading back from the store.

Iida had told her he would help her carry her groceries to her home in return for buying his ticket. But he didn't expect that once he got to the small island that he would not leave that pretty brown hair's side.

He had spent the rest of his trip by her side on the island of love.

She was remarkable and extremely intelligent, but he could see that there was a part of her that was locked up. Never to be seen by anyone. He could see it the nights that they had sex the most. One night he had woken up to her sitting in a chair in the bedroom crying. Iida got up and held her close, not asking questions. If she wanted to talk about it she would.

Though his trip did come to an end and when he had to leave he begged her to come back with him. Ochako had just given him a sad smile and said that this was where she belonged.

Iida wanted to push and beg, but he could see that it was true. She did look truly happy on this small island. So, he gave her one final kiss before he left and a promise that he would return.

A promise that he had broken.

He examined the envelope again. Why would she be contacting him now after twenty-two years?

Maybe she just wanted to reconnect.

The thought made Iida's heart race. He would gladly throw out his plans to go back to that small island. Just being able to talk to her again would be amazing.

With a deep sigh, he opened the letter and pulled it out.

Dear Ten-ten,

Iida couldn't help but smile at the nickname. It was a silly one she had given him. A nickname he had missed being called by.

It has been quite a while since we have spoken. You are probably wondering why I would be writing to you after all these years. Well, Ten-ten, I missed you.

Even though we only spent two weeks together, I felt a connection with you. One I haven't felt with anyone else in a long time. I think about you every now and then and wonder how you are doing. If you ever got that big job you planned on having.

Iida's smile turned a little sad. He felt the same way. The connection they had was one that you only got once in a lifetime. Now he wouldn't lie and say he had thought of her every day since then. But, every now and then when he was talking to someone she would appear in his mind just for a second. Then fade again.

I know that you are probably a very busy man, but I have a request. I would love for you to come and visit the island. I will be free next week. If you can come anytime before the fifteenth that would be amazing.

I hope to see you soon.

~Ochako

Iida had to reread that last paragraph a few times to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

He let out a loud and happy squeal as he jumped up from his seat.

Ochako wanted to see him!

Iida pulled out his agenda to see if there was anything important coming up. Quickly, he scanned the pages and found that he had a big meeting with a client on Monday.

For a split second, he was torn. This was a very important meeting, but Ochako, the only woman he had ever loved, wanted to see him. Iida grabbed a red pen and put a big X over the meeting.

"Anything for you," he whispered as he pulled out a small photo of them he kept in his desk.

Iida looked so much younger in it. There was no gray hair starting to creep in his blue hair and the worry wrinkles hadn't formed yet. It was the only time Iida felt at peace. He put it in his shirt pocket and grabbed his briefcase along with his agenda and ran out of his office.

Iida threw it on his secretary's desk. "My meeting on Monday is canceled. I will be out of town for the next week and a half. Do not contact me," he said with the happiest smile on his face.

"O...okay. Is everything okay? You never cancel," he asked. He picked up the agenda and flipped through it. Iida chuckled, the smile not leaving his face.

"Everything is perfect. Just perfect."

Before the secretary could ask any more question Iida was heading toward the door.

"GREECE HERE I COME!" he shouted and he threw open the doors.

For the first time in twenty-two years, Tenya Iida felt a sense of peace within him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirishima loved waking up to the smell of the ocean. It was home to him. He was odd in that way for as long as he could remember. Everyone's home was some walls and a roof, but to Kirishima, it was his small little boat. He had lived in it all of his adult life.

There were times though that he wished he had a home on land. Every time he had stayed there was no adventure on land like at sea. It bored him so easily. While he was on land he couldn't wait to undo his boat and just go back to the ocean.

To feel that breeze through his hair.

Smell the saltwater in the morning.

Though there was one time that he did lock his boat down and enjoyed staying on land. It was the only time that the land felt more like a home than the sea.

Well, it was more of a person than a place.

Kirishima sat on the deck looking at the small envelope in his hand. His long red hair was thrown up into a bun to keep the wind from blowing it in his face.

It seems just like yesterday he had met the cute little woman.

Kirishima had just bought his boat when he had met her that fine summer. The twenty-five-year-old was ready to get on the ocean, but his poor boat only made it to a small town in Greece before the engine began to smoke and make a weird chugging noise.

It was no big deal though. The man he bought it off of had said it might need to be fixed up. It had a lot of years on it. The boat did look like it had seen better days. The sails had holes in it, there were small patches on the outside, and the inside of the boat looked like it needed completely refurnished.

The man even tried to get Kirishima not to buy it. He said his money could be put to better use on something else.

But he wanted that boat. He had had his eyes on it since he was a little boy.

So when he docked, he knew exactly what he needed to get to get his boat back on the sea. Thankfully, his great aunt lived in the town that he docked. Fate really had a weird way of working.

Kirishima was going about his business, buying whatever he needed when Ochako had walked into the store.

He didn't mean to drop everything he was holding, but she was a sight to behold. That brown hair pulled back into a bun and those bright pink cheeks. Then when his red eyes met her brown ones he just knew that she was home.

She let out the cutest giggle that made him swoon even more. Ochako had helped him pick up his supplies. They chatted away as he continued his shopping trip.

He had expected her to leave once he was done, but the small brown hair kept following him.

They had talked for a little bit. He showed her around the small town and learned that Ochako was staying on the little island his great aunt owned. He even introduced her to his aunt. It was amazing yet not shocking that they loved each other.

Almost like it was fate.

While his boat was docked, Ochako spent that time helping him fix it up. She worked on the inside while he did the outside. They were never apart that whole time.

When it came time for it to be done the small boat had felt like home or that it was Kirishima thought.

He found himself getting more and more excited to return to that boat. To see Ochako come up and greet him with that big cheeky smile. She sometimes had dinner made or greeted him with nothing on.

He thought about staying. Keeping his boat docked forever here. Help the cutie build that hotel on the small island. He had heard her talking about it with his great aunt. She loved the idea but was afraid that Ochako would not be able to do it on her own.

At that moment Kirishima said he would help. Her brown eyes had never sparkled so much. But, after a few days, Kirishima became nervous. There was something in him that was restless. He needed to leave.

So that is what he did.

Late in the night he packed up all his things and got on his boat. Without a second thought, he sailed away into the distance.

Kirishima chuckled to himself as he raised the letter up to the sky.

"Kirishima you fool," he whispered to himself.

What he had felt all those years ago was security. A place that felt like home and he left it all behind because he was scared. He wasn't a man even though he liked to think he was.

All this time he thought that Ochako hated him since he was a coward and ran off. So, to say the least, it was shocking to be looking at a letter from her.

She was lucky he was even visiting his parents otherwise he wouldn't have got the letter.

Kirishima adjusted his position. Laying down he held the envelope in the air. "My dear, what have you been up to?" he asked himself as he opened it.

Her writing was just as cute as her and for some reason, it made his heart long for their time together.

Dear Kiri,

It has been quite a while since we have spoken. You are probably wondering why I would be writing to you after all these years. Well, Kiri, I missed you.

I never really got to say goodbye to you. You had left in such a hurry. I would be lying if I did not stay up at night and wonder why you chose to leave without me. I do not blame you though. We were both so young and maybe it was just too much for you.

Kirishima could help but smile. Ochako was such a kind soul and it would be just like her to not hold hate in her heart against him. He deserved it though. He did such an unmanly thing to her. He took the coward way out.

If I know you, you are probably sailing the seven seas. Discovering the world and you probably don't have time for this request. But I would love if you were to come and visit me. You should see what the island has become since you've last been here.

I will be free next week. If you can come anytime before the fifteenth that would be amazing.

I hope to see you soon.

~Ochako

Kirishima reread the letter to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. That even after that shitty stunt that he pulled she still wanted to see him. Also, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her making her dreams come true and building that small hotel.

Ochako was truly amazing in every sense of the word.

The thought of returning home made his heart leap into his throat. He was both excited and fearful at the thought.

He loved the sea. It was his home, but in a way, Ochako was too.

Kirishima was torn, but he realized that he at least needed to apologize to her. Maybe they could make up. If she wanted to, but if she wanted nothing to do with him afterward then she had every right to.

With a grunt, he got up and put his vest on.

Quickly he sat the course on his GPS. It said that he would make it there three days before the fifteen. Good. That could give him some time to surprise her and maybe take her out for dinner. Maybe that little restaurant they enjoyed was still opened.

Kirishima opened the sails and then walked over to the controls.

As the boat began to move he couldn't help but smile like an idiot, because for the first time in years, Kirishima felt like he was heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

Anka couldn't contain her excitement as she ran down to the docks. It was a beautiful sunny day. There was a light breeze coming from the ocean that made the day not too hot. But her excitement wasn't because of the nice day. It was from that they were just three days away from her wedding. Three whole days.

Anything could happen between now and then.

She was hoping that her potential fathers got their letters. It had been eating at her ever since she sent them. Anka couldn't even look her mother in the eyes. She knew it was a breach of trust and she would probably kill her the moment she finds out. But Anka just wanted to know.

When she found out, because she eventually will, Anka was pretty sure that her mother would absolutely ground her until her death. Which would be soon, because she would also kill her.

Though, she couldn't think about it at this moment. If she did she would spiral and right now she didn't need that. Her friends were waiting for her.

There were squeals coming from the docks as Anka hit the last step. Even though she was out of breath, the sight of her friends gave her energy.

"AGGIE! HINA!" Anka shouted as she ran down the docks.

Her two friends ran to greet her. The three of them had been friends for as long as she could remember. Anka had met them when she would go to school on the mainland. Many of their summers were spent at the little hotel, hiking in the woods and swimming in the ocean.

She hadn't seen them since they had graduated high school. They all went their own paths. Aggie went to college in Paris to study fashion and Hina went to live in the states to do an internship at a news company. Anka though stayed behind to help her mother and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

They hugged each other and jumped around. It was amazing to be around her friends again. They brought a certain feeling that she had been missing for quite some time.

Plus she knew that she could talk about this situation with them without dying or being yelled at. Maybe a lot of judgment, but Anka would be coming out alive.

"Look at you! You look just like your mother," Hina teased as she pinched Anka's round cheeks. "I love the hair though. I didn't know it could be this curly. It is so much better than your spiky pixie cut," Aggie teased.

"It was naturally spiky!" Anka laughed.

"That's what they all say," Aggie continued with a wink.

Her two friends linked their arms with Anka's. They started walking but instead of leading them up to the steps to the hotel, Anka went toward the left where their secret meeting spot was.

"Why are we heading to the Boogaloo?" Hina asked.

The Boogaloo was a small cave that they had discovered a summer during middle school. Over the years they had explored it and turned the entrance into their own little hiding spot. It had become their safe haven and it is where she had been hiding ever since she sent the letters out.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "I have to tell you all something kind of important."

She noticed the look her friends were giving her. "I'm not pregnant if that is what you are thinking," she added quickly. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. Anka wanted to be offended. Both of them always thought that Anka was too airheaded to be a mom.

"I'll pretend that you two did not just do that," she said putting up her nose.

Before the relentless teasing could start she quickly went back to the subject at hand. "But the reason I want to go there is because I need to talk to someone about this." She let go of her friends' arms and stood in front of them. Anka pulled out a small pastel blue journal with stickers covering it. "This is the journal that my mother had the year that she had me."

Hina and Aggie looked at each other then back at Anka. "What does a journal have to do with us going to the old Boogaloo?" Hina asked.

Anka smiled even bigger. "In this journal, there is information about my father. It is that whole summer before she got pregnant with me," she said trying to hide her excitement. It felt so nice to be telling another human being about this. Keeping it in had been horrible.

"You found your father?!" Aggie shouted.

"Who is he?" Hina chimed in.

Anka started walking toward their hideout, holding the journal close to her. "Well, I did not find him per se. I instead got a lead. It turns out that my mother was quite a woman back in her day," she said with a wink.

Aggie and Hina began walking with her. The excitement was clear on their faces.

"Well, what did you find out!"

"Spill it!"

Anka continued walking and said, "Well. There are three men my mother slept with that summer. The first one, Katsuki Bakugou." She opened the journal to the orange bookmark she had placed in it. She quickly jumped on a rock and cleared her throat like she was about to give the most important speech of her life.

"Dear Honey. You'll never believe who I met today. I was just walking through town exploring the area when I came across the most handsome man I had ever seen. Oh, you should have seen him. His blonde hair, red eyes, and those muscles."

Anka giggled. It was always fun to read. To see a side of her mother she never had before. It was odd though to see her mother as someone who was in love. Her whole life it had just been the two of them. Anka just could not imagine her mother being like a love-struck puppy.

"Oh honey, honey, how he thrills me!" she shouted as she jumped off the rock. She ran over to her friends and got between them. "He is an interesting man. Kats said he was on a trip doing whatever he wanted. After talking all night, I convinced him to go to the small island. They said that is where the fountain of Aphrodite is. I had been looking for someone to go to the island with and he is the perfect one."

"Oh my! I can't see your mom doing that," Aggie giggled.

"So what happened next?" Hina asked already invested in the story.

Anka started walking again. "Honey, honey, this man nearly kills me. We have spent the last two weeks on the island. We rented out a small cottage and have spent these days talking, swimming, and dot dot dot," Anka said with a wicked smile.

"What does that mean?"

Anka chuckled and said, "Dot dot dot is what they said in the old days for sex. My mother spent most of her time having sex with this man in that old building we use to hang out in."

"Ewwww," all three of them said.

Before they had discovered the small cave there was this old cottage on the outskirts of the hotel. It was small. The only room in the whole place was the bathroom. The girls use to sleep in the queen bed some summer nights when they were older.

Reading this now, it was a little gross.

Finally, Anka continued, "There is more. Dear Honey. I've heard about him before. His father is a big business owner back in the city where I went to college. I wanted to know some more. So I asked him about his life and this is where it gets weird Honey."

"He is very open but it feels like he is always hiding something from me. But, maybe something happened earlier in his life he isn't ready to talk about and that's understandable. I can wait until he is ready to talk," Anka whispered. She knew what was about to come and what this Katsuki Bakugou was actually hiding. It absolutely broke her mother.

For a split second, she thought about those letters. How she could have opened an old, horrible wound that just might have healed. Her heart hurt and regret filled her body, but there was no taking it back.

She quickly shook her head and went back to the journal, "This is my favorite entry. All she says is Dear Honey, now I know what they mean, he's a love machine. Oh, he makes me dizzy!"

All three of them laughed as they made their way up a hill. "So he's your dad?" Hina asked. Anka shook her head no and her face fell. "Sadly, I don't know. The last journal entry for him isn't good. It turns out," she turned to face her friends, "he was already engaged."

The mood between them shifted. Anka looked at her friends. The sadness on their faces was noticeable. Her mother was basically their second mother. She was beyond sweet and cared so much, so for someone to do that to her hurt them all.

Anka looked down at the journal and frowned. This next section is where she talked about the heartbreak and pain. She could hear her mother's voice breaking and can see the tears covering her face.

Apparently a few of his friends got worried about him and came looking for him. They had found him after some time and her mother overheard the conversation. It had broken her heart because they had talked about marriage. She couldn't even look him in the eyes as he left their little cottage.

"Anyways," Anka turned and flipped to the blue tab, "there was another man she met a week later."

Thankfully the mood shifted back at the mention of a new man.

"I would have never seen Ocha as a player," Aggie teased as she tried to look over Anka's shoulder trying to look at the journal. Anka moved quickly and leaned against a tree looking rather dramatic.

"Dear Honey, I am still heartbroken over well, you know who. But today while I was in town getting groceries I saw the cutest man at the docks. The poor man clearly didn't know any greek and was confusing the ticket man. So, I saved the day by getting his ticket for him. On the boat ride back he kept asking what he could do to repay me so, I finally broke and asked him to help me carry my groceries back here."

Anka grinned as walked around her friends continuing the story, "Honey, you should have seen the muscles on this man. They were practically ripping his tight shirt. Honey, honey let me feel it. I know it was wrong to do Honey, especially only a week after well…"

She could feel that her mother regretted what she did. From the journal entries, she seemed to truly love that Katsuki Bakugou man. But, she knew her mother wanted to move on. She never liked living in the past. Which was probably why she never mentioned any of these men to her.

"So after we got the groceries put up I walked over and said to him, honey, honey don't conceal it. The poor man turned into a tomato. We both had a laugh about it later at dinner. He told me more about himself. Tenya Iida seemed so sweet. A little odd, but overall sweet. I really didn't plan on well you know dot, dot, dot."

All three girls squealed.

"YOUR MOM IS SUCH A PLAYER!" Aggie shouted.

Hina laughed and jumped up and down. Anka was thankful that this was just as exciting to them as it was to her. They all had been curious about who her mysterious father was and they finally had a piece to the puzzle.

"Well, what happened next?" Hina asked with a giggle.

Anka gave her friends a wicked smile as she turned the page. "Dear, Honey. These last few days have been well...nice. Ten-ten is still odd, but such a kind soul. I kinda feel bad for using him to get over...anyways. Honey, honey the way that you kiss goodnight. It just makes my heart feel safe."

Anka held the journal close to her chest. She wondered if her mother truly did have feelings for this Tenya Iida. The way she wrote about him she did, but Anka could see she was torn. She didn't want to admit that she did have these feelings for cute dork she met at the docks.

"Is there any more?" Hina asked.

Anka was pulled out of her thoughts and smiled, "Just a little bit more." She gave a small cough to clear her throat and continued. "Dear Honey, Ten-ten found me crying last night. That way that you hold me tight, Ten-ten, it felt comforting. Like a friend, I could rely on. I'm sad to see you leave in two days. You know, he wanted me to go with him. But for some reason, I can't leave this place. It's my home."

They got to the entrance of the cave and she pulled back the old curtain they had hung up. The small table, chairs, and little items they had were still there. Hina and Aggie sat down as Anka continued to read.

"Tonight was his last night here. We spent the night just, well. I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing!" Anka screamed with a giggle.

Hina and Aggie laughed along with her. "So what happened with Mr. Odd Ball," Aggie asked. With a sigh, Anka said, "He left the island the next day with a promise to return and see her, but as far as I know he never did."

It was a little sad to think about, especially if you read some of the later entries on him. Her mother considered him a dear friend. Even after she found out she was pregnant she would talk about Tenya Iida and wonder if he is doing well.

She apparently thought about writing him, but never got the courage to after Anka was born. Her mother remembered him saying kids weren't really his thing and he was a smart man. He would have put two and two together and think that she is his. But her mother never truly knew.

"Okay, so that is two out of three. What about the third man? What was he like?" Hina asked. She was clearly at the edge of her seat. "You really are enjoying this aren't you?" Aggie teased.

"How could you not? This is a huge thing. Something we all have been curious about our whole lives," Hina said while bouncing in her seat. Anka laughed at her friends and stood on the stool. She flipped the journal to the red bookmark.

"Last but not least, Eijirou Kirishima," she said with a smirk.

"Dear Honey. It has been a few days since Ten-ten has left. The island feels kinda empty now, so I mostly spend time on the mainland and I'm glad I did. Today I met this sailor named Eijirou Kirishima. He is well...stunning! He has this red hair that I just want to run my fingers through," Anka read.

"He apparently is in town because his boat is needing some repairs. I offered to help since I am beyond bored."

She flipped a few pages to get to the juicer parts. "So we've been working on the boat for a few days now and you should see this man. He is drop-dead gorgeous. I'm like honey, honey touch me, baby. Honey, honey hold me, baby."

They all laughed at that. "Look at Ochako go! I wish we could have seen this side of her. Maybe I could have gotten a few tips," Aggie laughed.

Anka rolled her eyes and continued, "Dear Honey, Kiri introduced me to his great aunt today, Anka-"

"Wait!" her friends shouted.

"Wasn't Anka like your grandmother or something that you were named after?" Hina asked. Anka shook her head as she sat down with them. "Yeah. My mother took care of her when I was little. When she passed, gran-gran gave her this island and the money to build the hotel. I never knew though until I read this that, she was something more."

It was truly shocking. There were parts of her life coming together that she had been so curious about.

She remembers asking her gran-gran about her father and she would say that he was an adventurer. It made her believe that Kirishima had to be her father, but maybe her gran-gran thought that because her mother spent so much time with him.

She looked down at the journal and continued, "It took about two weeks, but we got his boat working! This time with him has been truly amazing. I got to meet the woman who owns the island and she is beyond sweet. She even granted me permission to build the hotel. She said that it would make her so happy to see people going there."

"Kiri even volunteered to stay and help me and when it was open he said he could attract all the ladies to the island. I laughed at him and said that you looked like a movie star, but I like just who you are. He truly is amazing Honey. Hopefully, he stays."

None of them said anything, because they knew the truth. Kirishima didn't stay. If he did though, what would Anka's life have been like? Would she have been an adventurer like him? She did love exploring and the ocean. It called to her in a way that was indescribable.

But, she couldn't think about that now. "Kiri and I spent the first night together on land here. It was different since we had been staying on the boat, but was magical. My life seems to finally be coming together. I am away from my crazy family, live in the most beautiful place and don't get me started on Kiri. Honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast!"

They all jumped up from their seats and screamed. Her mother was truly a player and it was so odd to think about. She was used to seeing her so headstrong and reserved. Whenever they would go to the mainland, men would hit on her but she just shrugged them off.

Now she knew why her mother always turned men down. She thought it would just lead to heartache and pain.

"What happened?" they both asked.

Anka sighed as she closed the journal. "Mom wrote that when she woke up the next day he had disappeared. His boat was gone."

They all frowned. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do," Aggie said. Anka shook her head in agreement as she picked up the journal. It was a shitty thing to do to her mother and after she got over the excitement of meeting him she was going to give him a stern talking to.

"Okay, so we don't know who your father is, but hey," Hina wrapped her arm in Anka's, "at least we have an idea."

Anka's face turned a little red and she looked away. "Well, there is more I need to add," she whispered. "And what is that? Is there a fourth man?" Hina asked. She shook her head no. "Did any of them actually ever come back?" Another no.

"What is it then?" they asked getting in front of her.

Anka bit her lip and ran out of the cave. She finally could admit it out loud, the horrible thing she did to her mother. But for some reason, it got stuck in her throat.

"Wait!"

They ran after her, finally catching her when she was on top of the cave. Anka was looking at the ocean and holding the journal close to her. Hina and Aggie sat on either side of her. She couldn't look her friends in the eyes.

"What did you do Anka?" Hina asked as she moved some of Anka's brown hair off her face.

"You cannot tell another soul. Do you promise?" she asked looking at them both.

Her friends shook their heads, "We promise."

With a sigh, Anka confessed, "Well I looked them up and found their addresses a few weeks back. Then I wrote them each a letter pretending to be my mother and asked them to come to the island!"

She hid her face between her legs as Hina and Aggie screamed.

"Your mother is going to kill you if they come!" Aggie said.

"I know, I know. But I just wanted to know. Besides, they probably are busy living their own lives. They wouldn't drop everything to come see a woman they had a fling with twenty-odd years ago," she said trying to make herself feel better.

"Let's hope your right," Hina said.

Anka felt a few tears roll down her face, "I feel so bad guys. But I just wanted to know and I had the information right here. I shouldn't of done it, but…"

The sound of rolling waves surrounded them as Anka let out her tears. She was so torn in what she did. She was so excited about the possibility of meeting her father, but now the more she reads the journal the more she feels bad.

These men had hurt her mom in some way.

An engagement.

A broken promise.

Running away.

She didn't deserve to have to relive that hurt. But Anka was selfish and just wanted to know.

"Sh, it's okay," her friends whispered.

They wrapped their arms around her and held her close. Each one saying that they probably would have done it too. Each promised that the men probably wouldn't come. After a few moments, Anka finally calmed down and whispered a thank you to her friends.

She was glad that she told someone what she had done. A weight felt like it had been lifted off her shoulders. They were probably right. It was so unlikely that all three of them would come. She was just overthinking it.

The three of them sat there, talking about anything and everything. Trying to catch up on what they have missed over these last few years. While on the horizon a boat was sailing toward the small island.


	6. Chapter 6

The last boat for the day pulled out to head to the small island. It's passengers excited to see the island for the first time or those returning to see the wedding that would be happening. Either way, it had been a busy day and the old man was happy to call it quits.

The ticket seller walked out of his little booth sighing, finally excited to leave for the afternoon and relax with his family. There was going to be a big festival this weekend and he wanted to get home before the activities started. It was supposed to be a beautiful weekend, sunny skies and a nice breeze. Perfect for a festival or wedding.

Though as he stepped out of his box office, two taxis flew into the parking lot. He frowned, knowing that it might be a little while before he got to head home. This was probably tourists and they were not going to be happy that they were closed.

Almost as if they were in sync, both doors opened and two men carrying suitcases got out.

"Thank you," both said to the driver. It was almost comical to him as the two ran over to him. They were so in sync yet probably never knew the other existed. Well until now. Fate really had an odd way of working.

The blue-haired man was the first one to get to him though. "How much is a ticket to the island?" he asked quickly. The other man was not far behind him, glancing over his shoulder at the older man. The blonde glanced at him, his red eyes curious, but nodded. "Yes, how much?"

The ticket seller glanced between the two of them. The man did not understand English very well, but he knew that they were asking for the price. He pointed to his sign behind him. It showed the prices, but also the schedule for the dock.

The blonde-haired examined the sign, red eyes scrunching.

_Closed until Monday. Sorry for any inconvenience. _

The man threw his suitcase down and shouted, "DAMN IT!"

"What does it say? I can't read Greek very well," the blue man asked as he readjusted his glasses. His eyebrows were scrunched up as he tried to translate what the sign was saying. The only words he got were Monday and festival. With a sigh he looked over at the man throwing a fit, thinking about how he should have brought a greek translator with him.

The blonde rubbed his face trying to calm down, but he just couldn't. Anger was coursing through him. Of course, this would have happened. He never had the best of luck.

"The next boat doesn't leave for the next four days. Apparently, there is some festival happening and it is shutting down for the weekend," he grunted. He kicked his bag as if he wanted to scream again. He had traveled all the way here just not to be able to make it.

This was bullshit.

The blue-haired looked at the man who ran the docks. "Is there any way we can get a boat. I need to get to the island today. There is someone I am supposed to see," he pleaded. The other man glanced at him, then to the man, "Yeah, same. Is there any way?"

The man looked between them. He thought the two were asking about another boat. At least that is what he assumed. He got the word boat and today. He shook his head no and said, "Sorry. No boat. Closed for festival."

The blonde man's eyes looked like they were on fire as his anger rose. This couldn't be the end of the line. There had to be another way for him to get to the island. There just had to be.

"Four days is going to be too late! Find us another boat!" he shouted at the poor man.

There was a cough and someone said, "It's not very manly to yell at elders you know."

The three men looked up. There was a man with red hair and a big toothy smile looking at them from the top of his sail. He looked to have been changing it before he was rudely interrupted by the other man's yelling.

He was not one for listening in on conversations, but he couldn't stop himself from listening to the two men below. He also couldn't help but notice that all three of them were going to meet someone on the island. For a split second, he thought that these two men were meeting Ochako. But that couldn't be right. She specifically wanted to see him.

"I heard you two need a boat to Kalokairi and you know what," he lowered himself down, "I happen to be heading there too. Names Kirishima." He unhooked himself from the strap and walked to the edge of the boat.

The other two men looked at each other. The poor blue-haired man looked at the boat then at Kirishima. He didn't trust this Kiri man. For all, he knew he actually was planning to kill them and dump their bodies in the ocean.

"Bakugou," the blonde said. He looked at the boat. It was nice. Bakugou could tell that it had major work done on it. A few patches on the hull of it were noticeable. But it looked like it could get him to the island and that was all he cared about.

He grabbed his bags from the ground and asked, "So you can take us to the island?"

Kiri gave him a nod, "Sure can. Little Miss here has made the trip to the island a few times."

Bakugou didn't care how many trips the stupid boat had taken. He just wanted to get to the island. Without another word, he threw his bags on and climbed aboard. Kiri watched as he got comfortable toward the front of the boat. Then he turned toward the other man.

"You coming?" he asked.

The man's red eyes were examining the ship and then jumped to Kiri.

"Can you actually drive this thing?" he hesitantly asked.

Kiri chuckled at him. "I've been driving this beauty for more than twenty years. So I think I can," he teased. There were a few close calls. Mostly just docking the damned thing. She was kind of hard to dock in some of the smaller ports. She was a thick little lady after all.

The other man sighed as he got on the boat. "I'm Iida," he said sticking out his hand. Kirishima shook it, "Nice to meet you. Welcome aboard."

He walked to the steering and turned on the boat. She lunged a little forward as the engine came to life. Iida's eyes grew a little and shouted, "Are you sure she can get us there?"

Kirishima laughed, "She sure can. Little Miss is just warming up."

Bakugou just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His head leaned back, soaking up some of the summer sun. He needed the relaxation before whatever was about to happen on this island. Bakugou was expecting the worst because he did something awful to her. They just couldn't ignore it even if they wanted to. It was a huge thing that happened between them. Even if he was coming there because she just wanted to hang out, there would still be that awkwardness.

And he also wanted to apologize for it all. It was the least she deserved.

"Just sit down and enjoy it," he grunted. Iida turned to look at him ready to go on a tangent about the many boating accidents there are due to unsafe boats or drivers but saw how relaxed he looked. So, he just sat down and watched the waves off in the distance.

Kiri put her into gear and they were off. He waved to the ticket man with a big smile on his face.

As they pulled out of the docks the ticket man couldn't help but wonder what had actually brought these three men together. It was not just a weird coincidence that they all happened to be on that dock, today, at that time.

They were all connected somehow, he thought and it had to do with something on that small island in the distance.

As they drifted on the silence on the boat was becoming awkward with each passing second. Kiri was used to the noise. People were always doing something on his boat, whether it be singing or talking. There was just always noise. It was something he loved about his boat. There was a magic to it and people couldn't stay quiet for long.

These two men though were trying so hard not to make noise. Bakugou kept his eyes completely shut as he relaxed. Then there was Iida who was looking everywhere but in the direction of the other two men.

Kiri couldn't take it anymore. He needed someone to speak or do something. It looked like it would have to be him to break that ice.

"So what brought you all to Kalokairi? Going to drink from the fountain of Aphrodite?" he teased.

Bakugou opened one eye and looked over at Kiri. He repositioned, unbuttoning the top of his shirt as he did. He had forgotten how hot it got here. "An old friend sent me a letter, Shitty Hair. I thought I would come to see them since it had been a while," Bakugou said, putting his arms behind his head.

Iida's head quickly turned toward Bakugou. Kirishima was pretty sure if he had gone any faster he would have broken his own neck.

"What Four Eyes?" Bakugou asked.

Kirishima watched as Iida's face went from shock to thinking, and then finally blank. It was the oddest thing. It was like he wanted to say something. What was the blue-haired man hiding?

Though it was interesting that he too got a letter from an old friend. All of them looked to be the same age. Did these two also know Ochako? Was Iida going to say he got a letter from an old friend too? Kiri chuckled to himself. There was just no way.

"You didn't say what is bringing you to the island," Kiri asked looking toward Iida.

Iida looked out at the ocean. His heart was practically racing, not only from fear of sailing but from also receiving a letter from an old friend. Iida was searching his mind trying to remember if Ochako had mentioned any of these men to him, but their time together was so short. Though he did remember her crying a few nights by herself. Was it because of one of them?

He looked over at Kiri and said, "Seeing an old friend. I promised them a long time ago that I would visit. Haven't done it yet and I don't like to break promises."

Kiri raised an eyebrow at his answer. It wasn't a letter that brought him, but maybe he was just leaving it out. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Kirishima should just keep to himself, but what if they were all connected to Ocha somehow.

The sound of laughing and people screaming cut through their conversation. Kiri looked up and saw that the island was coming up fast. The docking ports not too far away. Once they got there they might not be seeing each other again. If he wanted answers he needed to act fast.

"I'm going to the island to see an old friend too. She wrote me out of the blue. So I thought I'd come see her," he said trying to act nonchalantly.

Bakugou opened his eyes and looked at Kirishima. His old friend was a girl too. He glanced over at Iida and wondered if his old friend was a girl as well. If so it would have to mean their old friend was Ochako. There was no other person. The only female he knew that was ever here was Ocha and last he knew she still lived there.

They all looked at each other awkwardly. No one wanted to bring up the question:

_"Are you going to see Ochako Uraraka?" _

So they sat there, going back into that awkward silence. This time though, Kirishima welcomed it. Truth be told, he didn't have the heart to hear it. He thought he was the only man who made her happy. But maybe he was her first heartbreak and these men had to help heal her after it.

He should probably thank them for being manly enough to stick around. To be the one to help her when she needed it. But he couldn't find the words. So, he just focused on sailing.

It wasn't long before they docked. Bakugou and Iida grabbed their bags and quickly exited the boat. Kirishima wasn't far behind them.

With his backpack thrown over his shoulder, he jumped off the boat and started tying it up. It was odd being back here. The last time he saw the island it was just Ocha living here. Now the place was busy. People getting off the ferry and making their way up the hill. There was also people going. It made his heart feel strange. Almost like a sense of pride.

His jaw dropped when he stood up. On the top of the hill was what looked to be the opening gate of the hotel. There looked to be different houses and places for people to stay. Lights were hanging up along with laundry. People were running around. Probably trying to figure out where to hike or going to do something in their room. Kiri couldn't help but laugh. She turned her idea into a reality and made it home.

"Well, damn. She did it," he heard Bakugou whispered.

Kiri looked over and saw Bakugou looking up in awe. Iida was more of a blank face but he could see the pride in his red eyes. She must have told them about her dream. It was nice to see that she did it. She actually achieved her dream.

Kiri looked back up with a smile on his face, "You did it Little Miss."

He glanced over at the gates. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he saw Ocha appear. She was wearing some overalls and a white shirt. Her brown hair hanging loose and moving around in the wind. It was how he remembered her. Ocha looking happy and carefree. She hadn't aged a day to him.

"Ocha," all three whispered.

They looked at each other as the question was answered. Ocha was the reason they were brought together.

"Well, well," Kirishima teased with a big smile on his face. "How about we all go see our dear friend Ochako."


	7. Chapter 7

Ochako couldn't help but smile as she drove down the hill to the docks. There were just so many exciting things happening that she couldn't keep it in. Her perfect, smart, beautiful, and strong daughter was getting married to the love of her life. Everyone thought Ochako would be beyond sad, but how could she?

They treated her daughter like the queen she was and made Anka beyond happy. It is all she wanted for her daughter. To live her life and be the happiest person she could be.

Though she had noticed lately that Anka had been a little closed off. Normally they were so close. They hung out any chance they got. If one of them was around everyone knew the other wasn't far behind. But Anka would turn around and walk the other way if she was coming or their conversations would be short and to the point.

It made Ocha worry about her. Was the stress of the wedding too much? If so, she would gladly take some of it off her shoulders. Her daughter didn't deserve to be stressed out over one of the happiest days of her life.

The small land rover started to veer off the tracks. She quickly was pulled out of her thoughts and swerved back on the dirt road.

Now was not the time to get lost in her own head. She had been doing that for way too long and right now it was about Anka.

Her daughter was getting married!

Ocha shouted with excitement as she held onto her hat and floored the small land rover.

Though she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for another reason too. The source of that one was waiting for her at the docks.

She quickly pulled into a spot, barely missing a few people. "Sorry!" she shouted as she threw it into park. Ocha got out and looked around. With her hands on her hips, she was determined. Nothing was going to go wrong. Everything would go according to plan. Her daughter would marry and start her own adventure.

At the thought though, Ochako's face dropped a little. These last twenty-two years it had been just them. Anka and Ocha against the world. It was always in the back of her mind that her daughter would fly the nest, but she never truly wanted to think about it. If she thought about it then her heart began to hurt. So, like the adult thing to do, she threw herself into her work and pushed her emotions down.

A horn blew as the ferry pulled into the docks. Ocha giggled in excitement as she made her way toward it.

A lot of people were making their way off the ferry, but none of them were who Ocha was looking for. For a second, she thought they had forgotten or decided that they had better things to do than hang out with their old friend who did nothing with her life. But those thoughts quickly vanished as she saw the signature green hair.

She squealed as she ran at her old friends.

"Ocha!" They shouted opening their arms.

She jumped into them and wrapped her arms around them. They all spun around, jumping on their feet. It had been ten years since they had all been together and it was amazing.

Ocha quickly pulled away and looked at her two friends.

Tsu looked like she hadn't aged a day. Her big green eyes still sparkled in the light and her smile was as big as ever. Ocha did notice a few gray hairs starting to come through, but who was she to judge. She was getting some herself. Though she probably had more than her with all the stress in her life.

Ocha looked at Momo who looked like she was still in her early thirties. Her skin and hair shined in the light. Her deep brown eyes still looked calculating, like she was trying to figure you out. It had helped her win many cases as a lawyer. Last Ocha had heard she had won a multimillion-dollar case by just knowing a few facts.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Ocha teased giving both a quick hug.

"Oh shh. You know you missed us!" Momo laughed.

Tsu gave her cheek a kiss then grabbed her shoulders, "How are you doing? So much is going on! Are you taking care of yourself?"

She looked Ocha up and down. Tsu had a way of figuring people out. It was a gift. No one could hide anything from her. But she wouldn't admit she was sad over her daughter leaving the nest. It was a happy time!

Ocha waved her off, "I am. What about you Miss Best Selling Mystery Novel?" She poked Tsu's side causing her to giggle. Tsu rolled her eyes as she got away from Ocha's pokes. She could tell from her eyes that Tsu knew something was up, but she wasn't going to press it for now.

Momo pulled Tsu into a side hug. "Just ignore her. You know how cranky she gets when she has to fly," she giggled. Tsu huffed and said, "You know I prefer the land. You don't have any control in the sky! We could have crashed."

Ocha looked between her friends. She had missed them so much and was glad that they were here for the wedding. It would really help keep her mind off things, especially when they started practicing for the bachelorette party.

At the thought, Ocha's grabbed their wrists. "Did you all bring your outfits?" she asked.

Momo put her hand over her chest like she was offended. "Do you think I would forget the outfit that makes me look so damn good? Wish I could wear it to court. I'd win every case," she giggled.

Tsu rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I brought mine, but I had to get some work done on it. Didn't realize I gained a little more weight since we wore it for Anka's birthday party a few years back."

Back in college, after a long night of drinking and karaoke, the three of them had created a singing group called Uravity and the Cadets. They were going to become a world sensation. Everyone would know who they are. They had made crazy costumes and performed at some of the local bars. It helped pay the bills and they had fun doing it.

But life got in the way and now they only perform at Anka's party whenever her little girl wanted them too.

Anka loved Uravity and the Cadets. She was their number one fan and wanted to join them one day. Her and Anka would make dance routines when she was little to her favorite songs. They even made her an outfit to match the one Ocha would wear. She gave a soft smile at the memories.

"Hello, Ocha?" Tsu asked waving her hand in front of her face.

She was pulled out of her head and rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry. Was just thinking about Anka wanting to be a Uravity member."

Her friends gave her a soft smile. Anka was basically a niece to them and they understood that she was Ocha's world. She thinks that's why they cleared their whole schedule to come here. They knew she needed some cheering up. She truly had the best of friends.

Ocha grabbed their hands and shouted, "For one night!"

Tsu and Momo grinned, "And for one night only!"

"URAVITY AND THE CADETS!" All three shouted and bumped hips.

They hooked arms, each friend grabbing their suitcases to put in the car. Ocha could feel her mood improving with each step. Nothing could go wrong. This wedding was going to be perfect even if it killed Ochako.

As they made their way up the hill, they caught up. Momo bragged about her winning case and how now she is working for a company that fights for those who can't afford to have people represent them. She said it was time to help the underdogs. Tsu already was planning her next book. It would be something with more mystery, but she hadn't thought of it yet. She was hoping that being on this trip some genius idea might come to her.

When it came for her to update them there wasn't really much. Life on the island was the same. Barely any tourists, bills piling up that needed to be paid, things needing to be fixed. But Ocha never complained. She loved her little island. It is where she had her daughter and raised her. It was special to her even if it drove her crazy sometimes.

They pulled up to the gate and Ocha parked the land rover.

"AUNT MOMO! AUNT TSU!" someone shouted from down the path.

They all turned around to see Anka and her friends running up to greet them. The biggest smile was on her face. Though when they got near she noticed Anka's eyes were a little swollen. Had she been crying? Why hadn't she come to her?

It wasn't like Anka to not come to Ocha when things were upsetting her. She wondered what it was that could be upsetting her so bad she won't even talk to her.

"Look at you! You practically look like your mother sweet one!" Momo said cupping Anka's cheeks.

Anka giggled as her chubby cheeks were squished by her aunt. "You have gotten so big. How old are you now? Sixteen?" Tsu teased. Her daughter rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you're forty-three Aunt Tsu and not sixty-three? Your memory seems to be fading."

Tsu pretended to be hurt and leaned on Ocha. "I still see she has that spunk," she whispered.

"Oh don't be teasing about age sweet one. Soon you will be old like us and that fun lifestyle will be no more!" Momo dramatically said and leaned against Ocha too.

Ocha chuckled and said, "You better listen, Anka. When I was young I used to have so much fun."

The young girls giggled. "Oh we know," Aggie whispered to Hina.

Ocha raised an eyebrow at them. What did she mean that they knew? Her daughter's eyes grew wide and she quickly grabbed her friends. "We are going to go get settled in now!" she quickly said as she drug them away.

"Well that was interesting," Tsu said going to get her bag.

"Ocha probably talked about her wild days during one of her wine sessions," Momo teased.

Ocha's felt her cheeks heat up. "I wasn't that wild," she said helping them carry some bags. Momo and Tsu laughed as they walked to their building. "Okay, Mrs. I am going to run away after college to explore the world then buy a whole island," Momo said with a smirk.

Ochako's cheeks heated up more. "There is a lot more to the story," she whispered. A whole lot more. Not that she would tell them every detail. All they needed to know was she met a man while traveling, got knocked up, then decided to stay on this beautiful island to have and raise her baby.

There was nothing else to the story.

Nothing at all.

She sat their bags on the bed, wincing when it creaked loudly and bounced a little too much. Her poor hotel was falling apart. Windows were cracked, roofs were losing shingles, toilets wouldn't flush. Ocha could go on and on with everything that needed to be done. If she did though the list would be miles long. And who would be there to help her?

Momo looked around the room. "Looks like you've repainted. I love the light blue." Tsu looked around too while plopping on the bed. It creaked even louder and Ocha prayed it didn't break.

"It's been the same blue since I built this place," she sighed. She knew Momo was trying to make her feel better about the hotel. It had been her dream and now it was falling apart. Both friends had offered to help pay for the fees, but Ochako didn't want to take their money. It made her feel bad in a way. She could fix this place on her own. She knew she could.

Ochako sat down and said, "Now, some things have changed since you've last been here. For example, if the toilet doesn't flush just," she motioned out of the door, "and come back. It should be well, flushed."

Both her friends gave her a look and Ocha looked away. It was embarrassing, but what could she do?

Ocha let out a sad chuckle and whispered, "I am sorry. It seems like I am the only thing that works in this place." For a second she allowed the lonely thoughts to enter her mind. She hadn't been with anyone in years and now her daughter was leaving. Soon, it will be just her in this hotel. Yes, she had workers, but it wasn't the same.

There were suddenly arms circling her. Momo and Tsu were holding her tight and those lonely thoughts left.

"I'm sorry," she said giving them a sad smile, "I have been running this hotel for so long and I haven't had a day o-"

Suddenly there was a loud crunch and couch they were on was leaning down on Momo's end. Ocha looked over and saw the remainder of the legs broken off. Quickly she stood up and motioned for them to get up too.

"I work all night, I work all day," she squatted down, "to pay the bills I have to pay." Momo and Tsu grabbed the ends of the couch and lifted it up. "Ain't it sad?" Momo asked.

She waved them off as she moved the broken legs and grabbed a crate. "And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me," she sighed. "That's too bad," Tsu said as they sat it down.

Ochako grabbed the legs and stood up. She wanted this day to be smooth sailing, but it seemed her hotel had other ideas. It wanted to break right now and show her friends that no, everything wasn't fine.

The two followed her out of the room and down the stairs. "Don't lean against the rail," she said. Momo moved away from it and Tsu clung to her arm as they descended the stairs. "It's old and loose," she whispered as she hit the last step.

She turned around to them as she opened the door. There was a longing look on Ocha's face. Then a very wicked smile. "In my dreams, I have a plan," she said walking out. Momo and Tsu ran after her.

"Well, what are they?" Momo asked.

Ocha handed the legs to a worker and smirked, "There is one key aspect to my plan and that is if I got me a wealthy man." She dramatically sat down in a chair and longingly looked out to the ocean, "I wouldn't have to work at all. I'd fool around and have a ball."

Oh if she had a wealthy man. The hotel could be restored. Maybe they could add on. Or better yet, she could finally have a day off and relax while he worked. The life of never having to lift a finger sounded nice, but Ocha knew she would get bored easily.

"Miss!" a younger lady shouted. Ocha stood up and pushed in the chair. "What's up?" she asked. The young lady tapped her fingers together and looked down. Ocha knew that motion all too well. Something was broken or about to break and they needed money to go to town.

"The stove isn't working and everything is close in town for the festival. Plus we don't have the funds to fix it if it is a big part that needs replacing. What will we do?" she said finally looking at Ocha. She put a hand on her shoulder, "Let me go grab my tools. I bet I can fix it," she said with a smile. The young lady nodded and then ran back to where she came from.

Momo gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't need-"

"I am sure. I have been doing this for years now. I can fix it," Ocha said straightening her back.

They walked to her office and she started to rummage through it to find her tools. It was a mess, to say the least. There were papers everywhere, books piled high, Anka's old drawings hanging up, and god knows what laying around.

"What is this?" Tsu asked pointing at a frame. Ocha's head popped up from under her desk. In a frame was a sketch of the hotel before it was built. The corner of it was ripped off, making sure she never had to see that name again.

"It is the original drawing for the hotel. Well, the idea I had. It was much bigger and more beautiful," Ocha said going back to her search. The only reason she never threw that damn drawing out was because it was her dream. One she had stupidly shared with a man who broke her heart.

"Why didn't it look like this?" Tsu asked taking it down. Her friends examined it more, amazed at the idea. It truly looked like an island getaway.

Her head popped up again, "Why do you think?"

"Money," both said. Tsu hung it back up as Ocha stood up. There was now a tool belt on her waist. She leaned over her desk and sighed, "Money, money, money. Must be funny in a rich man's world."

They made their way to the kitchen, a few people stopping and asking Ochako random questions, some talking about deliveries and some talking about broken things.

It seemed like for once the universe couldn't give her a break. After everything she has been through she was hoping that her daughter's wedding would be the one time she got one. Maybe lounge around with her friends, have a few drinks, and then watch her beautiful daughter get married to the love of her life.

It seemed though the universe had other plans for her.

They walked through the door and people were sitting there like there wasn't a wedding in a few days. When they saw her, everyone scattered to try and look busy. She readjusted her belt and whispered, "Money, money, money. Always sunny in a rich man's world."

Tsu and Momo sat down and looked at the pig sitting on the table. It stared back at them, almost like it was searching for their souls. Momo slowly looked away and asked, "Do you need help with that?"

Ochako shook her head no. Swiftly, she put her hair up in a bun and got to work. "This stove just likes to be a little bratty. You just have to," she pulled it out from the wall, "give it a magic touch." She disappeared behind it and got to work.

"We don't mind helping. You have your hands full. Give us something to do," Tsu said. Ocha's hand shot up from behind the stove and waved. "No-no-no. You are my guest. Relax."

Ochako was stubborn when it came to getting help. Her mother said she could be on the ground with broken legs, still say no, and crawl her way to the hospital. It was a bad trait of hers, one that Anka sadly got. It didn't go well with her wild side either.

After a few moments, Ochako stood back up. "There!" She walked out and pushed it back against the wall. After moving a few notches and giving the stovetop a good ole tap, it turned on. "See, magic touch," she said with a grin.

She walked over and leaned against the table. At that moment she felt and probably looked truly exhausted. Lately, she had been feeling more and more tired. It had to be all this wedding planning. God, maybe she did need a break. That or she was just getting old.

Without thinking, she said, "Imagine all the things I could if I had a little money. It's a rich man's world."

Momo grabbed her hand. She looked up and could see the worry on her friend's face. Tsu grabbed her other hand. "Ochako if you want I could come and stay here. Help you maybe while I work on my book," Tsu whispered.

She shook her head no, "I wouldn't ask you to that. I am just complaining. I haven't been able to lately without Anka wanting to cancel the wedding and stay here."

A few of the workers came back in to start on lunch. Ocha didn't know what the plan was, but she was hoping it was good. She had been busy all morning and worked up an appetite.

"Let's give them some space," Ocha said.

They all walked out. The breeze felt nice against her face. She hadn't realized how hot the kitchen was. The air conditioner was probably out and needed to be fixed. Ocha added that to her mental list of things that needed fixing. Lately, that list had seemed bigger than normal.

Once the wedding was over she could get to work on it. It would just take a little longer without help, but she could do it.

She leaned against the railing overlooking the ocean. For a second time that day, she let the feeling of loneliness take over. It was an awful feeling, one that kept her awake a night if she let it. Her life will be so different, so empty, here soon.

"So what is this about Anka wanting to cancel?" Tsu asked as she let Ocha's hair down.

Ocha looked over at them and sighed, "I think it is just wedding jitters. She is afraid to leave home. But I keep telling her she will be okay, that I will be okay." Ocha let out a sad chuckle, "She thinks I'll be lonely here all by myself."

Momo gave her a wicked grin. "Well, let's just find you a man Ocha. Maybe that will give our little sweet one some peace of mind."

Ochako laughed at the mere thought of dating. The last few men had basically ruined her experience on dating and then her having a child, no one would really want her. Besides she liked being single.

No one to tell her what to do.

No one to rely on.

No one that could break her heart.

Tsu ran her finger through Ocha's hair. "Well, we could find you that wealthy man. Like in your dreams," she teased. Ocha laughed as she lightly pushed Tsu, "A man like that is hard to find."

She looked out again and rested her head on her hands. A dreamy look was on her face as the thoughts though of relaxing on a nice yacht floated through her mind. Not one person coming to her saying something was broke or needing fixing. No bills.

"But I can't get him off my mind," she looked down, "and if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me."

Before her friends could speak, she pushed away from the railing and grinned, "So I must leave, I'll have to go...to?"

"Los Vegas!" Momo suggested.

"Or Monaco!" Tsu added.

She chuckled as she grabbed their hands. "And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same!" she giggled.

Just the thought of what she could do with a fortune. She could redo the path up to the hotel. Add that other building she has been wanting. Fix the farmhouse completely up. The possibilities were endless.

"Oh," she leaned against the rail and looked at her little hotel, "all the things I could do. If I had a little money. But, it's a rich man's world."

"Well Mrs. Trophy Wife, "Momo said pulling her away, "now that you have had your little dramatic moment and fixed the kitchen, let's drink!" Ochako giggled as she was being pulled away. She wanted to argue and say that things needed to be fixed.

But...

This is something her friends wanted to do and she did tell herself she was going to spend some time with them. Plus, Momo loved to drink here and how could she deny her that. One time she had told her that she believed the best alcohol was from Greece since it was blessed by the gods or something.

"Fine fine, we could go to the beach…" She trailed off as she turned around and looked at the docks. Sitting there was a boat that she thought she had seen the last of. The creamy white color even darker now and the patches have long gone from it. Even with the sails closed, she could see the holes in it that she had patched up with some random fabric.

Suddenly Ocha couldn't breathe. There was no way _he _could be here. Why would he be here? He left her in the middle of the night without a single word.

"Ocha are you okay?" Tsu asked cupping her cheeks. She hadn't realized she was breathing hard. She quickly shook her head yes. "Sorry. I just...stress," she shrugged. Before they could say anything else she grabbed their wrists. "Come on let's go drink. I need one!"

Though she took one more glance at the boat and prayed the gods were just playing a cruel joke on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anka giggled as she pulled her friends into the courtyard, "I can't believe you said that Aggie!" She stuck out her tongue. The little she-devil was really trying to get her caught. "Oh come on. It was just some fun teasing. There was no way she realized that we know," she teased.

Hina slapped Aggie's arm and gave her a glare. Though the smile on her face gave her away. Aggie smiled back at her and the two of them giggled. Then they glanced over at Anka with little evil smirks. Aggie was bad, but with Hina helping her Anka was sure they were going to make her go crazy with their teasing around their mom.

"You guys are seriously going to be the death of me," she whined.

"Who is going to be the death of my beautiful soon to be wife?" Someone asked.

Anka turned around and shouted, "Lyric!"

She threw her arms around the brunette and gave her a kiss. Lyric wrapped her arms around Anka, "Nice to see you too." She quickly pulled away and hugged Anka's friends. "It's nice to see you all again!" she said with a smile.

The two of them nodded. "It's been a while. I'm loving the new hairstyle," Aggie said, pointing to Lyric's pixie cut. She blushed and looked up at her hair. "Thanks. Anka cut it for me. I was lucky I didn't turn out bald," she teased.

Anka pouted at the teasing while the three giggled at her. Lyric wrapped her arm around her shoulders and gave her cheek a kiss. "We only tease because we love," she whispered. Anka continued her pouting, but her eyes were playful. "I know you, big meany."

Lyric gave her a few more kisses before excusing herself. "Where do you think you're going? Are we too boring for you?" Hina asked. Lyric turned around and gave them a wink. "I have a wedding to get ready for. And by getting ready, find me some good booze for my bachelor party."

"Good booze?" Aggie asked with a smirk.

Anka giggled and pulled her away with her, "You're here for me, remember." Aggie waved her hand. "I know, I know. Let's go," she said with a playful frown.

The three of them waved bye to Lyric before making their way to Anka's little building. It was one of the few that wasn't falling apart on their island. It was just a one-bedroom house. When Anka turned eighteen she wanted her own place on the island. She wanted to move in the little house on the outside of the hotel, but her mother was against it.

She was mad at the time. It was such a nice little home that was just sitting there now that her friends had moved away to do their own things. No one was going there, so it only made sense that she could live in it. After reading her mother's diary, she realized why she wouldn't. Even though she didn't use it, that place must still hold a weird or special place in her heart. It was a distant memory for her mother. Anka wondered what all it held.

Though, she wasn't unhappy with her little home. It was on the side of the small hill that overlooked the entrance to the hotel. There were a few other houses beside hers and her mother was only down the hill if she needed her.

"So, Anka?" Hina asked.

She turned to look at her friend. Hina looked down and was biting her lip. It was a sign that she was thinking hard about a situation. "What's up?" she asked.

"Does Lyric know what you did?" Hina asked quietly.

Anka stopped in her tracks. The feeling of regret crept back up and wrapped around her. "No," she whispered.

Hina and Aggie looked at each other. "You tell her everything though. I'm sure sh-"

"She doesn't need to know either," Anka almost shouted. Her hands were in fists and tears burned the corner of her eyes. The one and only time they had talked about Anka's father it had led to a fight. "She said I don't need to know who he is. That he is just some dead beat. That my mother should give me away," she whispered.

Anka looked down and unclenched her fists. "She doesn't understand though what it's like to not know who your father is. She grew up with one. I know what I did was an awful thing to do to my mother, but I had the information in my hands. Who wouldn't have done the same," she continued.

She quickly took a deep breath, then started walking forward with her chin up. "Besides they won't show up, so what Lyric and my mother don't know won't hurt them," she said with a tone that meant the conversation was over.

The rest of their walk was quiet and awkward. Anka felt bad, but what else could have done? If she told Lyric she knew it would lead to another big fight and they didn't need that right now. They were just a few days from their wedding. It had to be bad luck to fight right before it. So, what she didn't know would hurt.

Right?

Anka opened the door to her small home. On the bed, there were suitcases packed, ready for her and Lyric to go on their honeymoon. But her fiance's side was a little bear. She was going to stay with some friends to give room for Anka's to stay. It was such a sweet gesture.

On the bed was a small folded note. "Make yourselves at home," she waved off going to the bed. Gently, she unfolded the letter and laid down on the bed.

It was her Lyric's handwriting.

_To my spicy little mochi, _

_Even though we will be apart for the next few nights know that I love you and can't wait to be by your side again. But the next time I am, it will be as your wife. _

_Love, _

_Your Song Bird _

Anka felt her cheeks heat up and a big smile on her face at her note. Even with a few words, she had Anka a blushing mess. It was one of the many reasons she had fallen for her. They had met in high school. Lyric was her lab partner and was awful at chemistry. One point she had mixed the wrong chemicals and burned off her eyebrows. Anka had laughed so hard she almost peed herself.

Though the thing she remembered the most was the little notes Lyric left in her notebook to find later that day. She had kept every single one. They were in a box that sat on top of her bookshelf, along with the picture she took of the two of them when they went on their first date here on the island.

Ochako had hung up lights in the courtyard area, decorated the tables, had live music, and some of the best food made. It truly was a magical moment and it wouldn't have happened without her mother's help.

It was also with the help of her mother that made the night Lyric asked her to marry her amazing.

It seemed everything memorable that had happened in her life was because of her mother's help in some way. From her first sleepover to her engagement, her mother was always by her side with support and love. And Anka had gone behind her back and asked these men to come. Men who weren't there for anything. They didn't even check on her mother.

For the second time that day, she wondered if she had done the right thing.

"Ooo, what is that note? Lyric leave you a spicy message?" Aggie teased laying beside Anka. It pulled her out of her thoughts. She chuckled, "You wish." Hina joined them. "It's still sweet she writes you notes. It was like her signature back in the day. I still have the few she wrote me," Hina said.

Aggie pouted, "She only wrote me one. Granted it was probably the funniest thing I've ever read. But still. I would like more."

Anka pinched her cheek and giggled. "Well, the next time I see her I will have her write you one, your majesty."

"Thank you," Aggie teased back.

Hina propped up on her side, "Did you two decide where you are going for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, we are going to go backpacking through Europe." She chuckled, "It is a little funny though because that's what my mom was doing before she got here. She told me that when she stepped foot off the boat she just knew this is where she was meant to be."

'And I was right' was what she would always say. This is where she got pregnant with her. Where she built her hotel. Where she raised Anka and spent her days. Yes, they had their ups and downs here. But she knew her mother wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Any plans after the honeymoon?" Aggie asked.

Anka shook her head no. "We plan to move back here. Help mom out with the hotel. Lyric has been taking business classes online to help," she said. "And Ochako is okay with that?" Hina asked.

"No. You know how she isn't," Anka sat up, "she doesn't want us to waste our time here. But, she has done so much for me. I want to give back." Helping others was something Anka had got from her mother. She became friends with Aggie because of some bullies when they were little. She had punched one in the face after they had pushed her down. Then with Hina, she invited them to their table to eat when she moved to their school.

"And besides…" She walked over to the balcony and looked over her home.

The island was a place she had come to love. From it's beautiful scenery to the people who lived here. It was a special place for her. A place where she experienced all of her life milestones. It and many people helped shape her into the woman she was today.

"I love it here."

She closed her eyes as a light breeze began to blow. It would just be wrong not to stay here.

"God damn it! I forgot how many fucking stairs there was," someone shouted.

Anka opened her eyes and looked down toward the gate. In the distance, there were three men walking up toward them. She had never seen them before. The blonde hair looked to be bickering with the other two men while the blue-haired one looked like he was lecturing the blonde; his hand swinging back and forth. The red-haired man was just smiling away like he didn't have a care in the world. She would definitely remember someone like these men.

"Wait…," she breathed out.

She walked over and grabbed her mother's diary from the shelf. Quickly she opened to the orange tab and flipped to the front page. Her fingers moved down the page. Hina and Aggie looked at her with confusion.

_Katsuki always complained about the stairs. It was cute in a geeky way. Especially when he would start to carry me up. _

She then flipped to the blue tab.

_There is just something cute about the way Ten-ten waved his arm while he talked to the residents. Though his blush was cute when I pretended to do it when we were drunk. _

Then the red tab.

_Kiri just has this smile about him. It is so carefree and loving. You can't help but smile along. _

"It can't be!" she shouted.

She threw the journal down on the bed and quickly took off, running to meet the three men at the gate. "ANKA!" her friends shouted. They flew off the bed and followed her.

Those three men couldn't be could they, Anka thought as her feet carried her as fast as she could. Those couldn't be. A part of her prayed it was, but the other part was scared. Oh god, if they were and her mother found out. There wouldn't be a wedding. There would be a funeral.

She got to the gate at the same time the three men did.

Anka looked between the three of them. Taking in the sight of the three possible men that could be her father. The blonde one had to be Katsuki Bakugou. The way he stood, his loud behavior. He demanded people to look at him. Just like her mother described. The blue hair had to be Tenya Iida. His eyes were deep crimson, but they were soft. His presence made Anka feel calm; save even. Then finally the redhead was Kirishima. It was no doubt about it. That shit-eating smile that he wore even while the other two argued.

"Oi, what you looking at…" Katuski tampered off.

The three men looked at her. Suddenly Anka felt nervous. Extremely nervous. "Do I know you? You look familiar," Iida said.

Anka released the fist she was holding. Her breath was shaking. One of these men could be her father. But which one? She thought she would know as soon as she saw, but now…

She had no clue.

"Are you okay doll?" Kirishima asked.

Anka shook her head yes even though it was a lie. She was not okay. "Sorry. It's just been a long day. How may I help you all?" she asked.

"Well, we are here to meet an old friend. Ochako Uraraka. Is she around?" Iida asked.

She hoped she wasn't anywhere near here because these men would be witnessing a murder.

"No sadly. But I am her daughter. How can I help you?" she asked.

Katsuki raised his eyebrow and looked her up and down. "I didn't know she had a kid," he whispered.

"Well," Kirishima asked, "how about we go to our rooms. Maybe she is busy. We can talk to her later." It was easy to see he was the voice of reason in the group. The other two men sighed and nodded. "But first, let us introduce ourselves." Anka could tell he was trying to be nice. She must look like a deer in headlights. She felt like one.

"The name is Eijirou Kirishima."

"I am Tenya Iida."

"Katsuki Bakugou."

Fuck.


End file.
